Current application development tools require a developer to design separate user interfaces for each orientation of each physical screen size that an application can be displayed on. For example, if a developer wants to create an application that can be displayed on a first smartphone device, a second smartphone device, a first mobile tablet device, and a second mobile tablet device, the developer must create four separate user interface flows for each orientation of each device. Then if the developer later wants to introduce changes to the user interface across all devices, the developer must manually and separately apply the changes to each of the user interface workflows. Thus there exists a need for more advanced development tools that simplify the creation and editing of user interfaces that are designed to appear on multiple screen sizes and in multiple orientations. As the number of screen sizes on which an application can appear increases, the need for such improved development tools becomes exponentially greater as well.